the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch Hunter
A Witch Hunter '''is person, usually a human, that combats and hunts witches with the objective to destroy the species population. Many of them dedicate their lives to hunt, learning about the history of witches and constantly training. There are even families where every generation is trained to fight witches. Along with these training, many hunters use weapons, such as crossbows, bullets laced with Adflicto, and more, to get the upper-hand against witches despite their magic and enhanced strength. Witch Hunters are the cause of many of the genocides and witch trials dating far back. History The First Anti-Witch Council The first record of witch hunting in Meadow Wood goes back to the later 1600s during the witch trials. While there were trials in other states, Washington had one of its own. This brought forth the Anti-Witch Council consisting of high-ranking citizens such as businessmen, led by the mayor. They discussed their issues against the witches, justifying their hangings and burning. After the witch trials, they believed that they had killed most, if not all, the witches in town or they would just be too scared to ever practice their witchcraft again, which they were satisfied enough with to live with. Soon, however, sightings and rumors of witchcraft began to spread in 1700. The Anti-Witch Council resurfaced. This time, they had even more impressive weapons and a larger population including hunters, suppliers, and more. They began to find the witches, burn down their homes, churches, apothecaries, and eventually, kill them, beginning the Genocide of 1701. Not only did the genocide kill many of the witches, but it also led to the end of the descent covens. The only ones that remained was the Bonum Coven. Members of the original council included the mayor, Charlie Cloud, Andrew ancestors, and, unaware to them, Surgos, witches, and Hybrids including Drake DeLuca, Alexandra DeLuca, Nina Giordano, Agapeto Giordano, and Adelina Giordano, who joined for their own protection against the council. The entire council (except the witches) was later murdered in 1701 for their wrongdoings by the newly formed Concilium Coven, which just included the Council's 13 at the point. They vowed to prevent any further genocides and exposure of witches to any humans due these events, which almost wiped them out. Jasper Andrews ]] The Andrews Family is a family of witch hunters, some of whom even helped during the genocide. The only known Andrews were born in Washington. They still hold onto the belief that witches are still around, roaming, tracking news stories and following suspicious leads. They are very skilled and lethal, owning hundreds of weapons. Jasper Andrews and his sister, Hilary resided in Green Grove, Washington with their parents until a group of witches stormed into their house when he was 12 and killed their parents for murdering members of their coven. Jasper was able to get away with his sister, whom he took care of for years until she was kidnapped by, who he believes to be, witches. Jasper then relocated to Meadow Wood, where he noted as the "witch hotspot", hoping to find information on his sister as well as continue on his family's tradition since he and Hilary are the only Andrews alive. He wears an ancient regenerative ring spelled by a witch that is passed down through the family, which heals him from any injuries. He also carries numerous tools with him including a Locator Map, which belonged to a witch, but was secured by his family through killings. Jasper unknowingly helps the Bonum Coven, whom he believes to humans, even showing feels for Kristen Clark, one of their members. He works with Isabel, aware of her status, but needing her to kill the Surgo Drake. Jasper also brings back Adflicto to the town and is able to kill Drake's transformee, Bryan Santiago. He believes Jules is a witch when she inadvertently uses her Phoenix powers and kidnaps her, torturing her to give up names of witches in town. Reconstitution of the Anti-Witch Council Due to the strange events and numerous killings that occur in the first book because of Matthew and Drake, Sheriff Carol Dalton reforms the council with the help of Jasper Andrews. Dalton sets up new rules including a curfew, running the town due to Mayor Evans's absent. They gather all of the town's high ranking and rich citizens including the principal of Meadow Wood High School, where many strange events occurred. Even Jules's mother, Jessica joins the coven in search for her daughter, not knowing Jasper, with the council's knowing, was the one who kidnapped her. When Matthew returns, he, as mayor, leads the council. Modern Day Genocide ''SPOILERS!!' Due to Anti-Witch Council's growth and Matthew's power trip to greatness, the entire town learns of witchcraft are ready to eradicate each and every witch, led by maybe the sheriff. Skills and Abilities While Hunters are human and do not posses any supernatural abilities or traits whatsoever, they have many weapons, high levels of knowledge and skill, and much training, making them prominent warriors able to be able to actually kill and stand a chance against beings such as the Surgos, whom are natural born assassins. * In-depth knowledge about supernatural creatures, mainly witches, through research of stories and historical records from books, able to gain understanding of their abilities as well as their weaknesses. * Hunters are trained thoroughly in hand-to-hand combat skills to go up against any type of witch. They also strength train and are very fit in order to counteract their supernatural strength. * Many of them possess a large weaponry containing numerous effective tools such as crossbows, handguns, laced bullets, laced daggers, grenades, and a large supply of Adflicto, which they use to catch a witch off-guard, capture and contain, or kill. * Some of the hunters, such as the Andrews Family, have artifacts and tools such as the regenerative ring and the Locator Map used to help them in going up against the witches as well as finding them. Most of these tools are enchanted and spelled by witches, whom they stole it from during the kill. Weapons and Tools Hunters have used a number of weapons throughout the books to kill and wound witches. Many of them have been modified, especially by lacing them with Adflicto to weaken and add to the pain of the specified weapon. Their weapons have advanced throughout the years, some even the same weapons used in military. * Adflicto Potion - used to weaken witches and any other supernatural creature. * Regenerative Ring - heals the wounds and injuries of the person currently wearing the ring. * Locator Map - locates any person in the town of Meadow Wood using that person's blood. * Hand Guns (Berettas, especially) * Machine Guns * Shotguns * Crossbows * Daggers * Sniper Rifles * Swords * Flamethrowers * Grenades * Weapons laced with Adflicto * Torture tools (chains, dissection needles,etc) Gallery weapons.jpg weapons2.jpg|Jasper's weaponry. hunter7.jpg|Adflicto Ammunition weapons5.jpg|Flamethrower weapons6.jpg weapons7.jpg weapons8.jpg|Torture tools weapons9.jpg|Barettas weapons10.jpg genocide.jpg hunter8.jpg weapons3.jpg hunter5.jpg hunter4.jpg hunter3.jpg hunter2.jpg|Crossbow hunter.jpg Known Hunters * Charlie Cloud † * Nathaniel Smith † * Jasper Andrews * Hilary Andrews * Carol Dalton Category:Groups Category:Humans